As a background art in the present technical field, there is Patent Literature 1.
Patent Literature 1 describes a scroll-type fluid machine, wherein on a front side of an eccentric shaft part integral with a drive shaft, an oil supply hole facing in a direction of an axial line of an orbiting scroll penetrates through the orbiting scroll so that grease can be supplied from an opening end on a front side of this oil supply hole, i.e., a side of an orbiting lap toward a bearing part of the eccentric shaft part, and, on a front side of a self-rotation preventing mechanism, an oil supply hole facing in a direction of an axial line of an orbiting scroll penetrates through the orbiting scroll so that grease can be supplied from an opening end on a front side of this oil supply hole, i.e., a side of an orbiting lap toward a bearing of the self-rotation preventing mechanism.